Here to Stay
by Kristen3
Summary: A simple trip to the dog park with Eddie ends up being life-changing in a good way for Niles and Daphne. Set after "Death and the Dog." One-shot.


Daphne laughed at Eddie. Having now found his favorite toy, the dog was his usual upbeat, happy self. She reached over, cuddling him on her lap. Unbeknownst to her, Niles watched, trying his best not to feel jealous of his father's canine companion. "Look, Dr. Crane, he's so happy!"

Niles forced himself to smile. "I wish that was all it took to make _me_ happy," he muttered to himself.

"Oh, you can't still be thinking about how bad your life is! I know things between you and Mrs. Crane haven't been going well lately, but look around you. You've got a family who loves you!"

"I know," Niles admitted. "I'm not as bad off as it seems. But still, there's something...missing in my life."

"Now that you mention it, I've been feeling that way a bit meself," Daphne admitted. "I mean, I like living here with your father and brother. But sometimes I wonder if they even notice how hard I work."

Niles took her hand, amazed at how soft it felt. "Daphne, what you do does not go unnoticed," he whispered.

Just then, Eddie licked Daphne's cheek. It was a clear display of the dog's affections. "Well, clearly, Eddie likes me!"

The sound of Daphne's laughter made Niles' heart soar. "Eddie's very lucky to have someone who takes care of him the way you do."

Daphne blushed at the compliment. "Well, Eddie can be quite adorable," she admitted. "When he's not making a mess out of your brother's things, that is."

For a moment, Niles simply watched Daphne in silence. Eddie had jumped off the couch and began once again chewing on the doll he'd recently recovered. "You know, it's not quite dark yet. There's still time to go to the dog park."

Daphne looked out the window at the balcony. The sun was about to set, but there was still light enough. "All right. I should see if your father will come with us. He's been sitting around moping all day over Eddie lately. I could barely even get him to do his bloody exercises this morning!" She stood up, preparing to walk to Martin's bedroom where he was taking a nap.

"No," Niles said, gently touching her arm. "Let him rest. He's had a rough couple of days."

Daphne nodded. "Maybe you're right. He's been awfully worried about Eddie. But would _you_ like to come with me?"

"All right."

A moment later, Daphne had the dog's leash, and they were off. They walked Eddie to the nearby park. Eddie was so excited, he practically dragged Daphne behind him. When they'd reached their destination, they found a bench so Daphne could let Eddie off his leash. He eagerly jumped onto the bench, and Daphne quickly unhooked him. Eddie started to jump back down, but at the last moment, he changed his mind. In his overexcited state, he licked Niles' hand before taking off.

Niles hardly knew what to do. He'd had a terrible fear of germs since childhood. He usually kept a handkerchief in his breast pocket for such emergencies, but panic overwhelmed him as he searched desperately for a way to remove the dog's saliva from his hand.

Daphne smiled. "Here, let me." She pulled a napkin out of her purse, gently wiping his hand until it was returned to normal. "All clean."

Niles could barely breathe as he felt Daphne's hands on his.

Daphne laughed nervously, seeing that Dr. Crane was somewhat uncomfortable. "Goodness, where is me head?"

"Daphne, what do you mean?"

"Well, here I am, wiping your hand. You'd think you were a little boy, and i was your Mum."

Niles' heart warmed. "No one's done that for me in years. I...liked it."

"I'm glad," Daphne replied. "I guess it's just me instinct,. I like looking after people. It makes me feel more useful, you know?"

Niles nodded. He understood completely. Helping others was the reason he'd become a psychiatrist. "When you think about it, our professions aren't that different."

"Oh, I don't know about that, Dr. Crane. I haven't got a fancy degree like you or your brother," Daphne said.

"It's all about helping someone, making their life better," Niles replied. "It's the same thing, really."

Daphne could think of no response. What she did in looking after Mr. Crane and his son was hardly similar to what a real doctor was able to do. For a moment, she merely looked around, watching Eddie play with some of the other dogs.

Niles could see that Daphne didn't believe him. But he knew it was true. After all, her kindness had done wonders for _his_ mood ever since his breakup with Maris. "I mean it," he whispered.

Daphne had been mesmerized by the dogs. Eddie was having the time of his life, running around with some of his dog friends. It was hard to believe it was the same dog who'd barely had any energy the day before. "I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. What did you say? I was watching Eddie, and I guess me mind wandered a bit."

"Daphne, you help people all the time. I don't just mean Dad and Frasier. You help me, too."

She once again took hold of Dr. Crane's hand. "Well, I know how you feel about germs. It really wasn't any trouble."

Niles smiled. "I don't just mean today. You help me every day. Even when you don't realize it. My divorce from Maris hasn't been going well lately, and although I've tried not to let it get to me, it isn't easy, that's for sure."

"Of course it's not, Dr. Crane. I know how much you love your wife, and it's bound to hurt," Daphne said.

Niles took a deep breath. Thoughts of Maris' latest attempts to punish him flashed in his mind. But looking into Daphne's beautiful brown eyes made him completely forget his pain, if only for a moment. "Whenever I talk about my problems with Frasier, all I ever get is advice. He's my brother, and I know he just wants to help. But when I talk to you, it's not like that."

Daphne smiled. Of course it wasn't like that. She wasn't as smart as Dr. Crane or his brother, but she understood pain as well as anyone. "You're me friend, and I care about you, Dr. Crane. You can talk to me any time."

Niles looked out at the horizon. The sun was just starting to set, and the sight nearly took his breath for a moment. He tried to think of what to say to Daphne. He knew she cared for him as a friend, but he wanted more, much more. His feelings were not those of lust, nor were they a reaction to his loneliness. No, this was something far deeper. He wished he could somehow explain it to her, without making her uncomfortable.

Daphne followed Dr. Crane's gaze, taking in the gorgeous sunset. A sad sort of sigh escaped from her. "Sunsets are so romantic, aren't they?" She looked at the ground sadly. "But of course, I never have anyone to share them with."

Niles swallowed. He took hold of her hand, looking into her eyes. "But you could."

Daphne looked at him in surprise. "Could what?"

"Have someone to share it with." He kissed the back of her hand. "I would watch the sunset with you. Every night."

"Oh, Dr. Crane, that's very sweet of you, but I'm sure you've got better things to do than -"

"Daphne, there's nothing I'd rather do than make you happy. I love you."

Suddenly, as if on cue, Eddie ran over to the bench where they sat. He barked at them excitedly. When they looked down at him, he merely stared back expectantly. When nothing happened, Eddie barked again.

"This is rather odd," Daphne said. "I think Eddie's trying to tell us something, but I'm not sure what."

"I think I know what he wants," Niles replied. He leaned forward slowly. When his lips met Daphne's, the feeling was even more amazing than he'd expected. Their last kiss, at the Snow Ball had been incredible, but this one was like nothing he'd ever experienced. Niles reluctantly drew back, relieved to find that Daphne was smiling.

"I just can't believe this," Daphne said. "Here I've been, going on about how lonely me life is, how I've been feeling as though something was missing...and now I find that the missing piece was right here all the time."

Niles gently lifted Daphne's chin, kissing her quickly once again. "I think it's clear that neither of us wants to be alone. I promise that if you'll let me, I'll take good care of you, Daphne. I would never do anything to hurt you. Ever. All you have to do is say yes." His heart soared when she smiled.

"Oh, Niles...," she whispered, barely aware that she was calling him by his first name. She put her arms around him, pulling him close. She sighed, realizing how safe she felt here in his arms. "I could stay like this forever."

Niles kissed her cheek. He inhaled the sweet scent of her perfume. "You can, Daphne. I promise."

Now satisfied, Eddie laid down on the ground beside their bench. His work here was done.

**The End**


End file.
